My kinky Valentine
by FayeFox
Summary: Just a perverted Valentine's Day story about Alex/Desmond.


_**Because I'm forever alone and have nothing to do, I thought I'd give all of you a little present. ;D**_

_**The games and characters aren't mine, who would've thought...**_

_**Got inspired by **MyLittleAssassin's** fanfic **Tendrils** ;D**_

_**Well, have fun!**_

* * *

Desmond was sitting in front of the TV, his legs spread along the couch, one arm holding his head up and the other hung lazily over the back. For others, it might have been uncomfortable but for Desmond it seemingly wasn't.

Alex always wondered if Desmond liked a little bit of pain. He definitely liked a bit of pain when they were doing it sometimes. The thought made his mouth curve up into a dirty grin. Well everyone was a bit kinky, right?

Suddenly he had an idea, which made his grin turn into an evil smirk. Valentine's day coming up was a convenient opportunity to make his lover a great present, wasn't it? He was sure Desmond would like it.

Desmond didn't really pay attention to the oh so interesting cooking show he was pretending to be watching. His mind was racing with more important things. Valentine's day was around the corner and he wanted to give Alex something. He knew they were not the most ordinary couple with him being an Assassin and the other being a virus that can change shape and consume people if he felt like it but they were still lovers and both of them wanted to show that sometimes with a little present like all other couples did.

Chocolate was what most people gave the other at Valentine's day, right? Desmond knew his lovers was not a fan of sweet things but he didn't dislike them, either. Should he just give him chocolate?

He started to wiggle his foot back and forth nervously and tapped with his finger on the wooden table, that stood between the couch and the TV, in an uneven rhythm.

"If you are so bored that you're watching cooking shows and play with the table, how about we do something fun instead?" Came the low and seductive voice of his lover from behind and too close to his ear, which made him shiver in response.

Ignoring the hand already under his hoodie, feeling him up, he suddenly jerked up from the couch and with a quick 'Sorry, I'll be back later!' he snatched his jacket from the hat stand and rushed out through the door, leaving behind a frozen and confused Alex.

Did he just get rejected? Did he do something wrong? Maybe Desmond just wasn't in the mood? Damn the virus hated not knowing what was going on in the other's head. Well the only thing he could do now was wait for him to return.

* * *

It was already the next morning when Desmond finally walked through the door again, stopping in his tracks when he saw a pissed Alex Mercer leaning against the wall with his shoulder, with his arms crossed over his chest. Desmond already regretted coming home.

"Where the hell have you been?" His voice was dangerously sharp and his eyes looked like they were trying to stare holes into him. The Assassin looked down in apology, only mumbling a short 'Sorry'.

"I didn't want your apology, I want to know where you've been." His voice raised in volume a little as he got more and more impatient.

"I was at work. Someone got sick and I had to take his place so I had to work longer." Desmond glanced at his pissed lover, knowing that he didn't believe such an obvious excuse. Alex frowned deeply at him, his ice blue eyes shining even brighter with anger.

"Fine. Have it your way." He growled at the other before stomping past the Assassin, leaving their little home.

Desmond sighed, covering his face with his hands. He was never good at making excuses. But he didn't want Alex to know just yet.

It was not only one time. Desmond came home late the next night, either. Alex was furious and suspicious. Where the hell did he go so regularly all of a sudden, that he couldn't tell his own lover?

Alex made up his mind. Next time, he would follow the Assassin to see where he was going every night after work.

* * *

He waited a while before leaving the house to follow his lover. He took the usual route of the busy evening streets, which were illuminated, making them save for a trip at night towards his work. The virus on the other hand was skipping from roof to roof along the way over nearby buildings, eyes never leaving his lover. he tried to be as careful as he could to not wake the other's Assassin senses.

Desmond entered through the door of the bar he worked at and Alex waited hours on a nearby rooftop, only taking his eyes off the door from time to time.

When Desmond's shift finally ended, Alex saw his Assassin lover leave the building to take the same route back home that he came from just hours ago. At least that's what Alex thought before the other took an unexpected turn which definitely didn't lead to their house. Alex frowned suspiciously.

After a ten minute walk, Desmond came to a stop at a house that looked like any other. He rang the bell and waited until the door swung open, revealing a man looking about the same age as Desmond. They greeted each other and the Assassin vanished into the building, door swinging close.

If the guy would've seen the death glares Alex was sending him from a nearby rooftop, he would've run for his life. So apparently he was meeting some guy after work. Great. Alex couldn't be any more suspicious now. Better Desmond be prepared of what was about to happen when he got home.

Alex made himself comfortable on the couch, that he and Desmond used to cuddle on so often. It was Valentine's day today and Desmond still didn't return home.

After his lover vanished into the building of some unknown punk last night, Alex had returned home and waited there for the Assassin. The virus didn't really need sleep after all. He always went to bed with Desmond though just to be close to him.

The last two days, Desmond at least returned by morning but it got dark soon and he was still at that guy's place? Alex emitted a dark aura at the thought, literally.

Suddenly he heard the door open and shut before he got up from the couch to _greet_ his lover.

"Hey, Alex. Sorry for being so late." He apologized simply.

"What were you doing?" The virus asked suspiciously, trying hard to control the anger that was boiling in his stomach.

"Uh, just some shopping." He didn't look at him. Just then did Alex notice the small bag dangling from the other's hand.

"Show me." He ordered shortly.

"No!" He quickly squeezed the bag to his chest. "I-I mean..."

He was cut off when the other's patience finally shattered and took Desmond's wrist in a tight grip, dragging him along towards their bedroom where he was not too gently pushed against the wall, trapped by the taller man's hands on either side of his head.

"You have five seconds to tell me what you were doing at that fuckin' punk's place before I do you until you can't feel your ass the next three weeks and then consume that fucker." Alex warned dangerously as his ice blue eyes stared down at his quivering lover.

"How did you...?"

"One."

"Wait, Alex..."

"Two."

"Okay okay." He let out a defeated sigh while reaching into the small bag. He held out a beautiful glass bottle with a weird dark substance in it. It looked nice but the content looked somehow scary. What was that supposed to be? Was he supposed to... drink it? Desmond smiled at the other guy's confusion as he was trying to figure out the content of the bottle.

"It's chocolate." He looked up at Alex, waiting for a reaction but all he got was a raised eyebrow. "Happy Valentine's day." A shy smile curved up Desmond's lips at his lover's speechless state.

"Wait. So what exactly were you doing?" He asked again, his voice softer than before.

"Well I was thinking about what to get you so I went to Dana and asked her. We thought about different things but in the end I still got you chocolate. That 'punk' was a friend of Dana because none of us could make chocolate. I at least wanted it to be self made." Alex stared at him, dumbfounded.

"So... why did you reject me that other day?" Desmond had to refrain himself from chuckling when he saw his lover, who could transform his hands into claws and kill at any moment, pout. It looked adorable.

"That's... because I wanted to save that moment for today. You see..." Alex raised his eyebrows in amusement as his lover stammered out his next words while blushing darkly. "I didn't think about... eating it..." Desmond peered up at Alex shyly.

The virus kept staring at him in confusion before realization finally hit him and he smirked down at his blushing lover.

"Kinky, aren't we?"

Desmond had little time to protest when he was swooped off the ground and placed on the bed where his blue-eyed lover crawled on top of him, seating himself between the Assassin's legs.

"All that stress because of chocolate. I hope you are prepared, Desmond." He smirked down at his prey with hunger in his eyes, making Desmond shiver in arousal at the promise of a _very _pleasurable night.

When Alex's lips started to taste the other's soft and delicious skin all over, none of them noticed their clothes vanishing before Alex drew back with one final lick to Desmond's neck and he looked over his fully exposed and blushing lover.

"We should first make use of your little present, right?" Alex grinned while slowly pouring the sweet liquid onto the other's lips, over his chest to his belly and finally letting a few droplets descent onto his already hard erection, making his younger lover gasp at the sudden contact.

Alex stared down at him and licked his lips at the sight of his lover coated in chocolate, making his own cock twitch. His lover's eyes telling him to finally touch him, made him chuckle and kissed the other deeply, letting his tongue taste the inside of his mouth as he swallowed every little moan the other was letting out.

His lips kissed their way down Desmond's body, licking up the chocolate along the way. His one hand abused his nipple and the other followed downwards, making the other squirm and whine at the slow pace his lover worked.

The virus made sure to avoid touching the other's most private part, making him whimper in dissatisfaction, and instead kissed his way to his thighs, leaving several marks.

"Alex..." He groaned annoyed, finally wanting to be touched. He was trembling with need.

The taller man chuckled at the impatience of his lover and leaned back.

"Alright. It's time for my present for you, then." He grinned playfully as biomass emerged from his back and formed into tentacles. Desmond's eyes widened at the sight and suspicious eyes followed as they slowly curled around several parts of his body.

"What are you planning to do?" Chocolate eyes stared worriedly up at his lover.

"Something you'll like." Still grinning, he distracted the other with a deep kiss while some of the tendrils curled around his neglected cock and another one slowly slipped past his entrance. Desmond's hips bucked and he gasped at the sudden intrusion before moaning into his lover's mouth. Alex let out a deep groan when Desmond unconsciously rubbed their two erections against each other.

The tentacles thrust in and out of Desmond, teasingly brushing just slightly against his sweet spot from time to time, producing loud moans from the Assassin. His member twitched as a single tendril teasingly slid over his slit. The feeling of those slippery things inside him made him shiver but he didn't dislike the feeling, even if it made him feel like he was in some sort of porno.

After a few minutes of continuing the torture, Desmond was already a trembling mess. The remaining chocolate on his body melted away and slid down his flushed body while the chocolate at his cock mingled with his precum. Alex licked his lips once more at the delicious sight before him. His lover trembling in need under him while several tendrils tortured his sensitive spots.

"A-Alex... nnh.. please..." He panted out. His chocolate eyes begging for release.

"Not yet." He just loved torturing his poor Assassin. With his hazy eyes half lidded, mouth slightly open to let escape his little whines and whimpers and a dark blush visible on his cheeks, he looked adorably delicious.

He leaned down to kiss the tip of the other's erection before his tongue lapped up the precum mixed with chocolate, making the other moan at the contact on his sensitive flesh, while a bigger tendril started to wiggle its way past the ring of muscles beside the small one, making sure to hit that one spot every time it went in again.

Desmond was writhing and trembling, moaning and gasping at the over-stimulation and Alex knew the other wouldn't last any minute longer so he withdrew the tentacles and he gave one final lick to the twitching flesh. Desmond looked at his sadistic lover with an angry pout.

"A-Alex... just... hurry..." He panted out as his words turned into a whimper at his need of release. His hand unconsciously went to his trembling cock but Alex quickly let some tendrils wrap around his wrists and placed them over his head.

"We can't have you come just yet, Des. I have to punish you for making me jealous over something like that. And I just _love_ hearing you beg." He took hold of the smaller man's chin to pull him into a bruising kiss, leaving the man gasping for air before Alex touched the leaking member once again, but not really touching. It was like a feather tickling the sensitive flesh teasingly while tentacles were resuming their torture on his prostate once again.

But before Desmond could come, everything stopped, leaving him with the hotness of orgasm boiling up in his stomach right on the edge before subsiding slowly, making him whimper.

This continued for the next several minutes until Alex finally took pity on his lover, who was now breathing heavily, body limp from exhaustion and tears from over-stimulation already leaking from his eyes. Oh how he wanted to reach for his cock and reach his climax already but every attempt failed as those tentacles held his hands put.

"Crying from too much pleasure, Des?" He cupped his exhausted lover's cheeks, wiping away the fresh tears with his thumbs. "Tell me what you want, Desmond. Beg for it."

"P-Please... A-Alex..." Just merely able to form a sentence, he let out a long moan which turned into a silent whimper as some tentacles were still inside him, curling slightly to brush merely against his sweet spot at Alex's order. "P-please... A-Alex... I... I beg you... let me... let me come... please!" Desperately he panted out his needs to his lover, begging him like he wanted to and Alex smirked in satisfaction, his cock twitching eagerly at his lover's desperate begging.

And Alex finally granted his wish as his hand closed around the other's flushed cock, pumping him to his long awaited release while the tendrils brushed that bundle of nerves inside him, making him see stars and with a throaty moan of Alex's name he bucked his hips and came all over his lover's hand and his stomach, his entire body trembling and twitching in ecstasy.

Gasping for air, his body sank limp into the sweat coated mattress.

"Now it's my turn." Alex said with arousal in his voice. And Desmond looked down to see the virus' cock already leaking precum. His own member twitched in new arousal at the sight. He groaned exhaustively.

Alex used the other's come as lube as he coated his cock with it before positioning himself at the wet entrance and thrusting in right to the hilt. Desmond moaned at the new intrusion in discomfort and pleasure. The mixture of slight pain and pleasure making it even more intense.

His taller lover stopped for a moment, savoring the feeling of being inside his lover and waiting for a sign that allowed him to move and when Desmond impatiently bucked his hips, Alex started to thrust a slow rhythm.

"Aah- Alex! F-Faster!" Desmond moaned out loudly, not even noticing that his hands were freed for a while before they unconsciously wrapped themselves around his lover's neck, pulling him down into a wet kiss and swallowing each other's moans.

Alex then started pounding hard into his lover, desperate for his own release. His fingers dipped into the other's hips, almost breaking the skin. When he accidentally hit that bundle inside, Desmond screamed out his name.

"Ahh! There!.. Ah!.. right there!" He moaned out as his head fell back and his hips bucked into his lover. Alex leaned back a bit to find the right angle to hit that exact spot again. When he leaned down again to support himself on the bed, his hand connected with the other's and their fingers entangled.

When the virus knew he was close to his release, he started to pump Desmond's erection. Desmond came first with a loud cry and hips bucking, while his entrance squeezed around Alex's cock bringing him over the edge as he rode out his orgasm, coating his lover's inner walls with his come before collapsing to his elbows over Desmond and gently pressing his lips onto his scarred ones.

"I swear I'll never get you a present for Valentine's day again." Desmond groaned out. Exhausted and coated in chocolate (though most of that already melted away), come and sweat. He never felt so dirty in his life. The virus chuckled before hauling the other up by his arms.

"Come, let's take a shower." He got a raised eyebrow in response.

"You think I'll be able to stand after _this_?!" Desmond pouted angrily. Alex chuckled again and placed an apologizing kiss on the Assassin's forehead.

"Let's take a bath then. I'll clean you up."

"Carry me." He ordered while holding out his hands like a child waiting for a hug.

"As you wish, _Princess_." Desmond glared at his lover at the nickname.

He carried Desmond to the bath and both soaked in the comfortable tub, relaxing in the warm water. Alex was happy with life and Desmond wished next Valentine's day would never come. Although he had to admit, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

_**Ending is somewhat lame... sorry**_

_**I wish you guys a happy Valentine's day~**_

_**-Faye**_


End file.
